


Ethnic Majority

by Celestlian



Series: Wylan The White Comic Relief [5]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, screeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Wylan is back yet again. Kuwei’s eye is twitching more than usual. Jesper wonders why Wylan still wears those cargo pants. Inej wishes they could’ve just had their picnic in peace.





	Ethnic Majority

“Throw it!” Jesper exclaimed. He, Kuwei and Inej were sat down on the picnic mat, food in front of them. It was a nice September day, so the three had decided to go out. The Crows of Colour were currently having a competition to see who could throw a leaf the furthest. So far, Jesper was winning, but Kuwei was too stubborn to admit that he was. Inej was amused by the spectacle as she plucked another grape from the stem and put it in her mouth. 

Inej cupped her hands over her mouth. “Throw it!” She yelled. 

“You do it!” 

“It’s not my turn yet! And I don’t want to leave this food.” 

“Okay, well, how about this,” Kuwei started, and the others groaned. “If you get that grape - ” he pointed at the grape Inej had just taken into her hand - “into my mouth, I throw it. If you don’t, you have to throw it. Deal?” 

Inej grinned. Kuwei’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

”Deal.” 

The Suli girl threw the grape up into the air. For a moment, everything slowed down. Kuwei leaned forward, mouth open, and watched as the grape sailed towards him. 

He caught it, and put his fists up in the air. 

“YES!” Jesper screamed. Inej’s mouth was open and she laughed, clapping her hands. 

Jesper was about to speak when a scream was heard. It was distant, and then got progressively louder and louder. Kuwei, who had now chewed and swallowed the grape, frowned. Inej looked around, confused. 

“Where is that coming fro-” 

“YEAH! SHU BROTHER!!!” 

“Wh-AAAAAHHHH!” 

Kuwei shrieked as Wylan barrelled towards him, shaking him hard.

“Shu brother that was SO GOOD! Wow! I bet I could do that too because I’m Shu like you!” 

“You’re not-” 

“YEAH!!! WOO!” 

Wylan ran around the three, screaming. Kuwei’s eye twitched more than usual. Jesper frowned. “Why is he wearing cargo pants?” 

Inej shrugged. She just sighed and popped another grape into her mouth. 

Melanin brethren indeed.


End file.
